


[Podfic] Fall of Princes

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: summerpornathon, Cuckolding, F/M, Multi, One Night Stands, PWP, Penis Size, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shame, Team Gluttony, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fall of Princes" by kaizoku read aloud.</p><p>Arthur wants to see Gwen with another man.</p><p>He thinks he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fall of Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall of Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267919) by [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku). 



> I didn't participate in Summerpornathon 2013 so I missed this fic when it came out but I found it during Gluttony Remix 2014 and was blown away. One of the hottest things I've read for my OT3.
> 
> This is my first attempt to use a streaming player after starting to host my podfics with paraka. I hope it works! Posting [skin](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html) by eosrose with tweaks by fire-juggler. <3 Podfic Community and Team Gluttony.
> 
> Cover [photo](http://www.tripadvisor.com/LocationPhotoDirectLink-g60870-d274176-i103139618-Harmony_Motel-Twentynine_Palms_California.html) by querequete at Trip Adviser, edited by sophinisba.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Fall%20of%20Princes.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 15:31

  
---|---


End file.
